


Suffocating obsession

by CloverGreen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dont mind me making Dwight the badass he is, Hanahaki Disease, I will forever use their ship name as Shake fight me, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: Both survivors and killers were supposedly immortal in this Realm. But Myers kept coughing and losing chases and no one knew why.
Relationships: Jayers - Relationship, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Shake - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Suffocating obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Jayers/Shake drabble ^^ thank you Mako for the title :P  
> enjoy!~

The Killers in this realm seemed like the most inhuman monsters to ever exist. Each of them had the strength to chase, grab, and throw survivors on hooks time and time again until the trial ended.

Even if they got pallet smashed or hurt by a shard of glass, they’d come back renewed each time, fueled by the Entity’s hunger. Jake and his friends had assumed that they were tied to some sort of immortality just as they were.

But something was wrong with Myers. One of the Entity’s most brutal men was suddenly getting weaker. He’d miss hits during a chase due to cough pits, sometimes even stopping the chase completely and letting the survivor flee. Was it possible to get a disease in this Realm? It seemed unlikely since they should’ve gotten at least an infection from all those blood filled trials.

Then what the hell was happening?

Jake didn’t have much time to think about it at the moment since it was his turn to be chased. He was just waiting for the coughing to allow him to run away unharmed. But Michael was really holding on this time. He could hear him struggle against his throat underneath the mask, but the chase hadn’t lost its spark at all.

Finally, the survivor was cornered between a wall of car wreck and the killer. Myers towered over him with his knife risen ready to strike his obsession down—

The taller man couldn’t hold himself any longer and gave in his strongest coughing pit yet. He leaned down while grabbing his masked mouth with one hand. He landed the knife to the side of Jake’s neck to keep him surrounded until the coughing stopped.

Jake saw a tint of red coming out of the border of his mask, immediately thinking it was blood. Until it flew down to his cheek. A red petal.

His eyes widened in realization. It had to be a joke. Myers had a crush on him??

A sudden thud made the killer grunt and loosen his stance for a split second, giving Jake enough opening to slide through and run away.

“Did you just throw your flashlight to his nape?”, Jake giggled as he ran side to side with Dwight.

“I-I had no option! He was facing the other w-way. Blinding him was impossible!”, the nervous leader was definitely proud of this one.

“Hitting a sick man, how cruel of you.”

They both laughed until they made it to the campfire’s safety.

“Did I hear sick?”, Claudette showed up with her medkit for the usual after-trial check up. “I can’t believe what I’m about to ask but, is Myers okay?”

Jake sighed, processing what he just witnessed. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


End file.
